


Kiss Me

by EponineFaye



Category: Chenzel - Fandom, Wicked RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I still don't know how this works, Idina and Kristin, Kristin and Idina, Maybe - Freeform, So many emotions, chenzel, feel all the feels, how long have I been writing and I'm just guessing still, i do this to myself, my esistance hurts, someone sign me up for therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EponineFaye/pseuds/EponineFaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr - given the one liner to draw inspiration from "Just one last kiss and I'll never bother you again" And this is what became of it. I hope you enjoy.<br/>Reviews make me smile. You are loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

They don’t make eye contact all day. 

Idina is weirdly smiley and over the top, and Kristin kind of just ignores her. 

It’s not until the director calls the rehearsal done early Idina chances sitting next to her, still not looking at her. 

She tries to start and Kristin just shakes her head. 

“Kristin-”

“Not here.” She says pointedly, looking at the other woman like she’s almost offended she would bring it up in public. 

But the brunette just nods. 

They go back to the dressing rooms before too long and chat about silly things - Idina can see she’s acting. When everyone clears out Kristin still has to do one more check before leaning against a makeup table and sighing, back to staring at anything other than her co-star. 

“I should have called.”

Kristin shakes her head. 

“I was nervous. I mean… I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry. I’m not looking for an apology. You obviously need to talk about this so we can just get over it, so talk.” She keeps staring blankly at the ground.

“What do you mean _get over_ it?”

“We’re not in love. We were a little drunk, and I was lonely so… things happened. It’s not that big of a deal.”

Idina feels the jolt down her throat hit her lungs so hard. “Ok.” Her mouth sets itself in a straight line quickly. 

Kristin steals a look at her face. That pale shock she knew well. The kind of face you do when you want to push everything away and look like stone to everyone around you. 

Kristin squares her shoulders quickly and takes a short, calculated breath but softens her tone. “It was a one-time thing. And that’s fine. I don’t hate you. I just don’t want it to happen again.”

Idina just nods. 

“Dee.”

She looks up. 

“Say something.”

Idina’s eyes get a little glassy, and at that Kristin wants to give in - break down the professionalism and say to hell with the show. Even though she knows what they have isn’t special. It’s the heat of the moment and it would fizzle out too quickly and end in the worst of circumstances. 

It takes a long moment of the brunette setting her jaw before she speaks - quietly, reaching for strong but she doesn’t have it in her. “I guess I wanted it to be more.”

“It can’t be.” 

“Yeah.”

The frown is driven in so deeply to Idina’s features Kristin balls her hands up into fists and pulls up a chair across from her. “We work together… there are a million reasons that this doesn’t make sense.” 

“I know.”

“And it’s okay to just be friends.”

“Okay so let me kiss you.” The glassiness is back in her eyes and Idina jumps forward and takes Kristin’s hands. “Just one last kiss and I’ll never bother you again. I promise - let me get it out of my system. Tomorrow everything will be gone.”

Kristin rolls her eyes sadly, because if she doesn’t she thinks she might actually cry. “You’re so dramatic.”

“Yes or no.”

She has to lie. She lies to herself and she knows she’ll lie to Idina more and more now. 

But apparently she’s in her head for too long. 

“Kris.”

And she can’t stop herself from nodding and leaning in. 

Before she can get a hold of herself, Idina does - her hands are on her face, pulling her into one of those kisses Kristin is still trying to forget. It’s sweet and hot and terrifying. She’s kissing back now, and she doesn’t think she’ll stop. Idina bites her bottom lip and she sighs. 

Her head starts to get a little dizzy and Idina pulls her in, her arms wrapping around the tiny waist and Kristin lets it happen. Her legs move on their own accord, straddling the brunettes lap as her arms circle her neck. Then her hands are everywhere - she can feel them on her thighs, stopping at her ass just so Idina can pull her in closer before they’re under her shirt and on either side of her spine, at her shoulder blades, running under the band of her bra. Her lips are swollen but she’s still drunk, it seems. 

Idina doesn’t pull away, her lips keep going in searing, open-mouthed kisses to her neck and her chest. Kristin can feel Idina’s fingers tugging the front of her shirt down and sure enough her lips are on the top of her heaving breast as she’s gasping for breath. 

Then she stops. She’s still for a moment before her nose extends the line of her cleavage up into the hollow of her neck. 

“Tell me you don’t want this.”

Kristin keeps her eyes shut, frowning to herself.

Idina kisses her again, but it’s softer this time. “Come on, give me one of your excuses.”

“You’re married.”

“Give me another one.”

“We- There’s a show we should be focusing on, Idina.”

“Okay. What else?”

“We would be terrible for each other.”

“Keep going.”

She takes a minute, looking up and blinking the tears from her eyes. “I don’t know.”

“Okay, so…” She sits up straighter and pulls Kristin in more, placing a tiny kiss on her jaw. “I’m still not hearing that you don’t want to be with me.”

“Okay.”

“Because I want to be with you.”

One tear fell lazily down her cheek. “Okay.” She nodded, barely keeping it together. 

“Come home with me?”

Kristin opened her eyes and kissed her again and again. “Okay.” 

Idina wiped her tears and hugged her tight. And Kristin hugged right back letting herself cry just a little bit. 

It still wasn’t going to work. She knew it and it was going to hurt all the way through. But she still went home with her. They still made love and made coffee, and ate ice cream well into the early morning hours. She still gave more of herself than she knew she should. 

But she didn’t regret it.


End file.
